total_drama_pahkitew_island_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheAnimeKid87/Trent and B's Story Arcs
Okay, so if Trent and B are eliminated early, then these arcs won't happen, but still fun to make arcs that'll happen in the season. Trent: Trent tries to regain his momentum from TDI. B: B tries to become more courageous and learn how to speak, he also tries to make inventions which would help him with this. He simply wants to speak to lengthen his communication with his team and have his say more often, as his idea's are often overlooked because he cannot explain them, after a long while, he succeeds in doing so, with help from Trent. Scarlett: Scarlett is pretty mean, she's still herself from S1 but to her team she's actually pretty nice, she does make some friends on her team, but towards the merge, she'll probably begin to backstab any friends, even if it's unintentional it's her nature, Scarlett also loves to make people loose focus during challenges and stops at nothing to make her or her team win, Scarlett eventually does attempt at not backstabbing, but then plots to eliminate who helps her. Confessional's Trent Trent: You can't blame people for wanting to stay in the game, can you? No. Everyone has alliances though, even me! I need to win this time, and since Gwen isn't here, I won't be eliminated because of her, but all of the other girls? I don't know, they seem crafty, but maybe they need a-Ugh! Do not trust anyone in this game! Anyone, boy or girl, could backstab you! Remember that! I really need to stop being so susceptible to people's manipulation, it's not my fault I like helping people! Trent: Alright, guess who's back for another season?! It's been a while, hopefully this time I can merge, like I did in TDI, ah, good times. Trent: So, I am an Entertaining Wannabe? What about LeShawna? I suppose LeShawna is street smart, Bridgette and Dawn are pretty smart, they just don't show it, but anyway, my teammates? I only know Beth! Brick seems cool, Topher seems uh....different, Samey seemed nice last season, she seems slightly meaner this season, it's probably just Amy being Samey and Samey being Amy, because they have seemingly switched personalities. Dakota is slightly scary, but hey! She has good intentions. Anne Maria.... she keeps flirting with me, and...I am not so interested, so she might be a problem. Everyone else is great, though! B B: *Holds up paper with words written on it, the words as follows*: This season everyone is nice, hopefully I am not out first, Beardo stayed until the final 4 last time, and he's just a knock o- *B scribbles out the words which follow and replaces them with* I'll do well, wish me luck everyone back home! B: People wonder why me and Dawn have been not as close and why I wanted her gone, you didn't know I wanted her gone? I did. Okay, well, I only knew her for 3 episodes, and she voted me off, without questioning anything Scott was saying. She probably had a crush on him, and didn't care that I went...*laughs* but still she lost us the challenge, who knows if she'll do the same again? As team captain, I have gotten acustomed to the role and I want the best for our team and whoever looses goes....Wow...Wait! Hey, this doesn't feel werid, reading all those TALK NOW! Books that Trent left in our cabin helped me! Oh and people have also been wondering about Samey and Amy being weird with there personality switching? Well, there's one simple reason, Samey decided to be evil, because Evil Witch Scarlett, who I despise, got further than her. Amy decided to be nice because nice people don't get karma, but they just couldn't be different from themselves, so they'd often switch back to there normal personalities, see, be yourself! Oh, that applies to me, doesn't it? I should really speak more, I mean, I am! So... *Fast-forward through the rest of it. ending the conf* Scarlett (Scarlett): *Conf* So, my team is...not making it easy to be nice to them, last season after I broke my arm I learnt a few things, NO ONE HAS ANYONE MORALITY, Shawn? Oh, he was the only one nice enough to help me, though that stench of his just made me sob more! I am still greatful...but we're never gonna date again, because, just no. Anyway...Don't look at me like that, Camera-man! I was just doing it incase he got his delude- he might've got his hopes up, I was being nice, sparing his feelings. (Scarlett) : *Conf* Many must have question why I wanted Harold alone. I wanna strangle him! Nothing wrong with that. Me sabotaging, or trying? Well... who's fault is that? Hmmm....? Oh...LeShawna and hmm...OH-FREAKING-YEAH... LESHAWNA, I want her gone because *shudders* have you SEEN the things she leaves around the cabin?! And she's always screaming about spiders...I tried duck-taping her mouth...but her scream made me fall to the floor, everyone else is now sleeping outside! Me? No way, I WILL end her snoring. I will. And Dawn being next? I realized, I don't care about her going! At least she TRIES and is not ANNOYING. (Scarlett): *Conf* Samey and Amy being weird with there personality switching? Well, there's one simple reason, Samey decided to be evil, because I got further than her. Amy decided to be nice because nice people don't get karma, but they just couldn't be different from themselves, so they'd often switch back to there normal personalities...wusses. Scenes *B : *singing, playing piano in the tree house* To get my happiness..I...had done everything, but had done nothing to be blamed or accused of. Give me a reason to adapt in this way, tell me why or not. I'd have him sing that. Everyone and everyone was at a stand still, but you only have to be honest with yourself and your own fate, why do I not know mine? To get...my happiness....I had...done...everything. Category:Blog posts